Flow splitters are generally employed to split an incoming flow (e.g., a gas flow or liquid flow) into two or more flows. Aircraft and other machinery employ flow splitters to, for example, direct fluids to various components, create core flow and bypass flows, and/or simply direct cooling airflows. Seals are also employed to control air flow and liquid flow in static and moving parts within machinery. For example, turbine engine seals are located in numerous locations such as on rotors, turbines, and etc., so as to provide cavities for transitioning gases (e.g., air) and fluids to pass therethrough. A labyrinth seal is a type of seal often found in turbines and compressors thereof. These seals are often employed to control air or liquid leakage from high pressure regions to low pressure regions. For example, a labyrinth seal may be employed to seal two components together in such a manner to permit a controlled flow (e.g., airflow) from a high pressure region through a sealed boundary to a low pressure region. At times, it may be beneficial to redirect some of the flow between the high and low pressure regions. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to employ a flow splitter with, for example, a labyrinth seal to split incoming flow between high and low pressure regions to create two or more distinct flows. Such a task, however, can be problematic and, if not executed properly, can cause damage to downstream components and/or engine inefficiencies.
Accordingly there is room for improvement in this area.